starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magistrate (Episode I)
Fate of the Magistrate/Commander from Episode I Regarding what eventually happened to the Magistrate/Commander from Episode I, the "dead and gone" quote that was referenced at sclegacy.com here is talking about the concept of a player character who is not actually one of the characters in the game itself. In other words, "dead and gone" refers to the original StarCraft way of having the player character be some unnamed character who is far less important than the characters that appear in the briefings or appear as hero units. The question it was in response to asked about the fate of ALL the player characters in StarCraft I and Brood War. The player character from Episode III, Artanis, is still alive, and the player character from Episode IV is most likely still alive (perhaps the Episode IV executor was Selendis). The player character from Episode II was slain by Zeratul, the player character from Episode V was almost certainly wiped out with the rest of the UED fleet, and the player character from Episode VI was wiped out when Kerrigan finally exterminated the last of the cerebrates prior to StarCraft II. This leaves us with the former Magistrate turned Commander of Episode I, whose fate is only known from the book StarCraft: Queen of Blades. The former Mar Saran Magistrate left Raynor's Raider's within 6 weeks of the downfall of the Confederacy. I see no evidence to say that he is LITERALLY "dead and gone"... I believe this was just a figure of speech, and if you look at the full context of the lore panel discussion linked to from this paragraph, you'll see that these questions were unrehearsed from a live audience and the answers were, while informative, not entirely canonical, especially in cases like this where the distinction between literal and figurative/hyperbolic language is hard to tell for sure. With that in mind, I think it would be hard to justify having the article state that the Magistrate turned Commander is dead based on such flimsy evidence. --The Overmind 09:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hammond Short on time, but I'd rather point out the misconception in progress, in that Hammond isn't the magistrate in Rebel Yell. In the case of Hammond, he was assigned over the course of DD and made Raynor marshal as mentioned in Homecoming. The RY magistrate however, was only assigned to Mar Sara after the protoss attack ("The Confederacy, fearing that the alien fleet's next target will be the colony of Mar Sara, has sent you to intervene. Acting as Magistrate, you are to safeguard the colonists and keep their state of panic from escalating any further.") Unless one wants to argue that Hammond was assigned to the same planet twice, I can't see them being the same individual.--Hawki 00:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Now that's an interesting error. Making matters more complicated, I'm not sure he's the only magistrate. *Sigh* PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Probably not, but I wouldn't really say it's an editing issue. We can effectively account for his activities until '96 when Raynor becomes marshal, as per the offer Hammond originally made. After that, there's no more mention of a Mar Saran magistrate until the player character one. Would be a bit assumptive to say that the one from Rebel Yell replaced him, but apart from that, I'd say we have a clean slate.--Hawki 12:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC)